Surprized? Watch this!
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: What happens if Dean and Sam were encourter some of the people they had kill or met but only this time they are diffrent? *this is one shots of crossovers ideas between SPN with TVD, AoS, TO, TW, PJO* PM or review with your ideas! Enjoy!


_**Hello! New story only i think that would be like one shots between Agents of Shield and Supernatural and sometimes it will be futering The Vampire Diaries and The Originals and Percy Jackson. Each chapter would be deiffrent story with either characters from these shows or OC that i came up with! If you like this PM or review me with your ideas! I was also thinking to feature Teen Wolf in upcoming chapters...if you want though.**_

 _ **So this story has an OC.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Surprised? Watch this!**_

 **Emilia POV  
** My name is Emilia Bennett and I'm a lot of things. Since I was a little kid my mum was killed living me in foster care, from there I was taken by Mr. Burner who turned out to be Chiron, the centaurs, and he told me that I was a demigod, daughter of Ares, God Of War. On my first quest which was with Percy Jackson I found something about myself. My mum was a witch…an actual witch! And I had a cousin in Mystic Falls. After that quest I asked Chiron to let me go live with them. And I did till I graduated High School, on summers I was going on summers at Camp and on quests while the winter I was helping my friends to fight against evil forces that came close the to the town.

When I was seventeen a guy named Mr. Furry came knocking at my house's door telling me that my mum had also another secret, she was a SHIELD Agent that was left in the dark because she had a daughter and because SHIELD needed recruits he wanted to recruit me. Due to the fact that I had lost my cousin and a friend I accepted with one way, in the summers to be able to visit Camp.

A year of me being assigned with the Avengers, my sister Clarissa found out that her mum had a brother in Beacon Hills, California and she had also a cousin named Stiles, we went there and saw him fighting his own supernatural crap. We helped him for five years and then returned and then I returned to New York and to SHIELD only to find out that Coulson was indeed alive and I was assigned to his team.

One year past and HYDRA destroyed SHIELD and I went into hiding.

Now it's been nine months and I'm still hiding, Coulson thinks I'm dead because Ward threw me off the plane but let's be real; no one knows what I am expect Thor. I survived and start hiding.

I got a normal job as a waitress and I work in the public library while pretending to be a college student that I'm a major in Ancient History.

Currently I'm in a small town near New York when suddenly I fell on someone.

"Sorry!" I said and I saw a tall guy with long hair.

"It's okay." He said and walked away.

After that my day was kinda uneventful, did my shift in the café and went home.

But while I was going to my house I felt that someone was watching me. I turned around and I was knocked down.

"RUN!" Someone yelled and he pointed a gun at the three men I knew really well.

Ian Quinn, Grant Ward and Mr. White. All of them are HYDRA

"Get out of the way, young man, we only want her!" Mr. White said and the guy kept his gun aiming.

I slowly stood up and because I had no wepons on me I used my gifts as a witch. A little trick I learnt back when I was with Bonnie, if I said spell in Greek it's more powerful than in Latin because I'm a Greek Demigod.

"Φωτιά περικύκλωσε τους!" I yelled and Ward looked at me confused but afraid once he saw the circle of fire surround him.

"Well, hello, Ward! Thought I was dead? Guess you don't know me that well…" I told him ignoring the guy who saved me, I will thank him later…if he doesn't tries to kill me.

"How? What are you?" Ward asked in shock.

"Why do you think I survived been push out of a plane six thousand feet off the ground? Why I was put with the Avengers?" I told him with a smirk.

"You are an Alien!" Ian Quinn said and I laughed.

"No, silly! I'm a lot of things but not an alien. You see I'm partly related to Thor and Loki….does that ring a bell?" I told them. I was having so much fun!

"No? Okay than here it goes nothing….my father is God Of War known as Ares and that makes me half human half God, the fire that surrounds you, is called magic and I have it because my human part is a witch. Also I'm fulfilling a wish from Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz and Skye…I'm going to kill all of you. Even you Mr. White…you see Hades and The Fates are really pissed at you and your elixir of life, they will be gladder to finally see you in Hell." I said with a bitter smile and with one flip of my wrist their head were snapped.

I turned to the guy who now had the tall guy I bumped into the morning.

They were pointing guns at me. I had my hands up in surrender and I told them.

"I am not going to hurt you. My name is Emilia Bennett as you hear I'm a hybrid…sort of. I'm also a SHIELD Agent, those men had been HYDRA's more powerful heads so far. It's quiet ironic since I and my friends back home slayed the remaining actual hydra in Tennessee when I was twelve years old. Anyway, you guys are stepping into whole another war, stay out of it if you don't want more enemies. Also thank you for saving me." I told them and soon their guns were put away.

"You are the waitress I bumped into in the morning. Why are you working there if you a SHIELD Agent?" the tall guy asked.

"I'm hiding from HYDRA and my team. Firstly because two years ago HYDRA rised from inside SHIELD and we didn't know who to trust. So when Grant Ward pushed me out of a plane in front of Skye, my friend and teammate the whole team thought I was dead and because I don't want them to exposed them in the supernatural i left them think that I'm dead but Bobbi Morse found me and ask me to join them again which I'm considering and today was my last day as a waitress and as a normal 32 years old woman." I told them.

"You are telling the truth?" the shorter guy and the one that saved me said.

"Yes, she is telling the truth." Bobbi's voice scared us and we all looked shocked to see her there.

"Bobbi?" I said in confusion

"Jessica?" The guys exclaimed in shock the same time with me.

Bobbie turn to them and she smiled warmly.

"Nice to see you Sam and Dean Winchester." She said with a smile.

"How? How are you even alive? I saw you burn!" Sam guy said with tears in his eyes.

"I did, but I was brought back by Emilia's cousin, Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades and Hero Of Olympus and actual King of Hell not the wannabe Crowley." She said with a smile.

I had years to see her smile from happiness and it was nice to see her.

"You told us no one of your team knew about supernatural!" Sam guy asked me.

"Except her and Skye, Lincoln and Gordon the last three of them are Inhumans, half alien half human. See I told you it's not your style of war." I told them.

"We have to go, people are looking for these two and Coulson is actually eager to see you again…actually all the team is!" Bobbi said to me with a smile.

"See you boys!" She said and start walking away.

"Good bye guys, stay safe! And thank you! Don't do anything with the bodies leave them the way they are, it's a great message for HYDRA." I told them and followed Bobbi.

 _ **So? What do you think? Should i make more? Tell me in your reviews!**_

 _ **Check out my other stories too if you want review them also!**_

 _ **Also check out my Wattpad account my name is Vicky1599 there, comment on my stories if you want!**_

 _ **See you!**_

 _ **-Vicky**_


End file.
